A typical base material, such as an automotive body and an automotive part, has a multi-layer coating film applied on a surface of the base material, so that the applied multi-layer coating film protects, and improves the appearance of, the base material. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a multi-layer coating film. In order to present a golden appearance having high chroma and lightness with luster, the coating film includes: a luster base coating film containing a coloring aluminum pigment, an aluminum pigment, and a color pigment; and a clear coating film applied to the luster base coating film. The coloring aluminum pigment is a lustrous flake pigment made of aluminum flakes vapor-deposited with a coating composition including oxidized iron. With the hue of the coloring aluminum pigment is set to be a reference (0 position) of a Munsel hue circle divided into 100 sectors, the color pigment includes at least two kinds of pigments each of which has a hue number ranging from −3 to −15 and from +3 to +15 when the hue circle includes a decreasing hue number to −50 in a counterclockwise direction and an increasing hue number to +50 in a clockwise direction. Furthermore, the color pigment may be blended with the clear coating film.